


i'm so dirty, babe

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [10]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would kill for a bath," Gerard says, throwing down his pen and scratching at his scalp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm so dirty, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Written non-anonymously for the LJ community anon_lovefest
> 
> Prompt: Party Poison/MCR!Gerard, fresh water
> 
> Unbetad. Title from _I Never Told You What I Do For A Living_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Ebook available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4494519).

"I would kill for a bath," Gerard says, throwing down his pen and scratching at his scalp.

Poison was keeping him company at the mostly empty bar, fascinated as Gerard worked on new material for his band. Right now, though, he eyes Gerard and tosses back his drink. "Would you let me fuck you for a bath, babyface?"

"Oh, fuck off." Gerard curls his lip. "Give it a rest."

Poison clutches at his chest, right where his heart would be, if he had one. "You wound me, Gerard. I am totally serious." He puts on his earnest face. "Let me fuck you and I'll give you a bath. A very nice one."

For a second, Gerard looks tempted, but then he shakes his head. "Such an asshole."

Shrugging, Poison tosses down some c's on the bar. "Whatever. Ain't nothing for free out in the Dust." He looks over Gerard, from his greasy, unwashed hair to his stained and torn clothes. He reeks, dust and dirt and days-old sweat. Poison wrinkles his nose. " You change your mind, prettybaby, you let me know, yeah?"

And Poison walks away.

He's been hitting on Gerard pretty much since he first peeped him and he's used to the rejection. Poison wants Gerard, wants him spread out under him, open and begging, but he can live without him.

A week passes before Poison sees Gerard again in a different bar, and the change is noticeable. The first thing Poison does is grab Gerard's jaw and look into his eyes, because he is absolutely fucking sure that Gerard is using again, the stupid motherfucker.

But no, Gerard's eyes are bright and clear, even if he does look strung out like a jonesing tweakhead. He's all twitches and jitters, like his skin's about to crawl off his body. He pulls away from Poison and starts scratching at his hair, his arm, his chest.

He looks miserable and Poison takes pity on him. "That offer's still on the table, prettybaby. But I'll cut you a deal, give you a discount, if you're interested."

Gerard stares at him, scratching at his shoulder. "You really are an asshole, aren't you?"

Poison makes a face. "Well, duh." He lights a cigarette. "Here's the deal, I'll give you a bath and afterward, you pay what you think it was worth." Poison licks his lips in anticipation. "Hand job, blow job, or a fuck, depending on how...satisfied," Poison rolls the word across his tongue, "you are."

"Hmmm." Gerard scratches at his knee, at his neck, along his side. "Dunno."

"Still up to you." Poison shrugs indifferently, like he isn't absolutely desperate to get his hands on Gerard.

Gerard studies him with his pretty eyes, probably seeing more than Poison wants him to. "Why should I trust you?"

Laughing, Poison responds with, "You totally shouldn't, prettybaby. I thought you knew better than that."

"I want a bath," Gerard says, a tiny bit of a whine in his voice. "I _need_ one." He starts scratching again and it's starting to make Poison feel kinda twitchy, too.

Poison moves into Gerard's personal space, leaning in to brush his lips against the dirty skin of Gerard's neck. "Ask me."

"Fucker," Gerard whispers back. He glares for a moment before lowering his eyes. "Please, Poison, give me a bath."

"Let's go then," Poison says, gesturing toward the exit.

Once Gerard's settled in the passenger seat of the Am, Poison hands him a bandana. "Blindfold yourself."

"What? Fuck, no."

"No one knows where this place is, Gerard. No one. Not my boys, and not you. Put the damn thing on." Poison's voice is rough and totally serious. Gerard looks at him for a minute, testing him, before he folds the cloth up carefully and ties it around his head, covering his eyes.

Poison starts up the Am and heads into the desert.

It's a long drive and Gerard dozes next to Poison, head leaning against the window, mumbling a little in his sleep. Poison keeps his hands on the steering wheel and watches the empty landscape pass by. Dusty, dry and dead.

The house is hidden in the foothills, far away from what used to be civilization. Poison figures the place was built Before by some moneybags survivalist; it was designed to be off the Grid.

The foundation got cracked in some earthquake, maybe the same one that caused the roof to partially collapse, but it's still in good shape for a house no one's taken care of in _years_.

"We're here, baby," he murmurs to Gerard, touching him lightly on the shoulder and getting out of the Am. He squints in the sunlight. There's a breeze, dry and warm, that steals the moisture from his body and he takes a drink of water from the bottle he keeps in the car.

There's nothing out here but the occasional hawk and jackrabbit, and the strangely metallic scree of cicadas that live off the scrubby desert bushes. It's lonely but sometimes it's just what Poison needs.

Gerard stumbles out of the Am and winces in the light, hastily puts on his sunglasses. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Nowhere," Poison answers, and leads him into the house.

It's shadowed, but there's enough light slanting in from the cracked windows to see clearly. The have to step over a lot of debris—ceiling tiles and wooden struts and broken brick and drywall. Poison points out the parts of the house lost to the collapsed roof—the kitchen, a den, probably a home office of some sort.

He shows Gerard around the house, shows him some of the rooms he's explored. The library, with broken bookshelves and books strewn across the floor. There's a bedroom with a dusty skeleton tucked carefully into a huge bed, skull pierced with a single ragged hole. And finally, a palatial bathroom, clearly Asian-influenced. There's a tiled shower area and a huge wooden tub.

"Fresh water's pumped from a well and into the pipes. It's a miracle that it all still works." Poison shrugs. "Tub's specially made with a submerged wood-burning stove."

The last time he was here he'd brought in some wood for the tub, so it didn't take him long to get the fire started. He opens the tap, listening to the pipes groan loudly before water comes sputtering out, easing into a steady rush once all the air's out of the line.

"It won't take long for the water to heat up," Poison says, stripping out of his clothes. He leaves them in a pile and climbs the small set of steps to the lip of the tub, stepping over and shivering at the chill of the water. "Fuck, that's cold."

Gerard just stands there, scowling.

"What's wrong, prettybaby? I promised you a bath, and here it is. A nice one, just like I said." The tub fills up quickly and the stove is doing a good job of heating the water. "C'mere and let me take care of you."

"I'm going to end up paying more than I planned for this," Gerard mutters, pulling his filthy clothes off.

Poison laughs. "Well, then, I guess I better make it worth your while." He leans back and lets the water wash the dust away.

-fin-


End file.
